Adam Carter (Test RP)
"Untouchable, eh? We'll see about that. A car is only as good as his driver." -Adam Carter Adam Carter is a Teku leader from the Test RP continuity. Following his trek to the west coast in order to join the Teku, he rose through the ranks to become leader... and proceeded to become the definition of overconfident. Although he cares about his team, the same can't be said about his teammates. To Adam, defeating the Metal Maniacs is everything. But soon, he'll have to learn to prioritize bigger threats. Adam wears a saturated dark blue jacket with the Teku logo in the upper left corner, and pants that are a darker blue. He keeps his hair in an odd style, looking somewhat like a mixture of Vert Wheeler and Kurt Wylde's hair, somewhat odd considering he hasn't met either. Adam has green eyes and wears contact lenses. History Adam led the Teku and as such, went head-to-head with Metal Maniac leader James Saunders on the California coast. However, Sammy Everstone of the Metal Maniacs interrupted the race by crashing both Rally Cat and Bone Shaker. Neither driver participated in the Storm Realm because of this. Instead, Adam arrived in the Acceledrome just before the Swamp Realm. At the end of said Realm, Adam drafted with rookie Mike Jones to get past a swamp monster at the end of the track, however he had to use his old friend Tone's advice to get through the rest of the track alone after Mike's Power Rage was blown apart by an RD-06's energy ball. He was able to pull this off, winning the first Accelecharger for the Teku team, and by extension, the humans. He stops by the infirmary after the race to make sure Mike is okay. In the Lava Realm, Adam and Mike attempted to take the shortcut route, but Adam's tires melted and he was forced off of the track, only narrowly being saved by Mike's grappling hook on Synkro. He was saved, but his vehicle didn't make it out of the Realm. Adam used Golden Arrow to test the Swamp Realm Accelecharger, but overworked the vehicle and caused it to crash. Adam did not participate in the Water Realm, but figured out the secret behind the skills for the Realms with the help of Shuvi Kitomyia, this information being something he used to help Mike win the Accelecharger. Adam participated in the Metro Realm, where first, he was hit by a Kamikaze Semi and almost slammed into a building. He teamed up with Tristan Roberts to rescue Morris Fieldhouse and Lily Everstone from a Sweeper, as well as getting back the Swamp Realm Accelecharger. He stayed in front of the Sweeper and distracted it with the Water Realm Accelecharger while Tristan saved the other drivers. He then had the Sweeper drive off of the track into the endless abyss. Adam did not participate in the Cliffside Realm. He, instead, accompanied GIG to find a near-unconscious Dr. Tezla in the laboratory. He smashed a Racing Drone transmitter with a wrench. Adam drove in the Ice Realm, getting into a pun war with most of the other drivers. He had to use the Swamp Realm Accelecharger to save Elliot Browns from skidding off the track and into freefall. After attempting to get Shuvi out of her vehicle before it exploded, Adam was thrown back into Quick n' Sik's door and presumably broke his arm. Shuvi rode passenger in Adam's vehicle for the rest of the Racing Realm. Quick n' Sik was also impersonated by the Silencerz at the end of the Realm. Following the events of the Ice Realm, Adam and Shuvi had a discussion in the conference room involving the hypothetical scenario of Shuvi leaving the Metal Maniacs. Adam explained that if it came to it, he would let Shuvi join the team. Adam was further perplexed by the fact that some of his camera footage from the Realm had vanished- like the damage Donny Pacon's vehicle supposedly sustained in the Metro Realm. In the Neon-Pipeline Realm, Adam's vehicle, Quick n' Sik, spun out on a ramp and flipped over. He rode passenger in Mike's Hyper Synkro for the rest of the Realm. Afterwards, he built the super-fast electric vehicle Power Surge for use in the Junk Realm. He lead the charge for the majority of the Realm before being EMPed by Accelium. While EMPed, he figured out the skill for the Realm- hitting the apex of the turns in the Realm to get past the wrecking balls. Adam used Nightlife in the Ruins Realm before the vehicle fell on his leg after it skid into a statue. He limped into Donny's Loop Coupe and rode it out of the Realm. The Acceledrome was then covered floor to ceiling in delicious SpongeBob cereal. Vehicles Adam Carter's first vehicle was Rally Cat, a muscle-drifter hybrid that he considered his go-to race vehicle. It had 520 horsepower from a 4.2 liter V8, All Wheel Drive, and a top speed of 204 MPH. The vehicle was equipped with Jump Jets and Drift Tires, and it was used in the Clash on the Coast, Swamp Realm, and Lava Realm before being destroyed in the latter. After Rally Cat's destruction, Adam built Golden Arrow, a 400 horsepower, V10 powered, Rear Wheel Drive luxury vehicle with a top speed of 201 MPH. The vehicle was equipped with an EDR, Jump Jets, and Changing Tire Treads, but was destroyed in the Test Track before it could be used. Adam then used Quick n' Sik, a golden sports car with 500 HP, a 4.8L Twin Turbo V8, Rear Wheel Drive, and a top speed of 212 MPH. It came equipped with upgraded 'Super Jump Jets', Nitrox 2, a Grappling Hook, an EDR, and Changing Treads. It was used from the Metro Realm to the Neon-Pipeline Realm, where it was abandoned after flipping over. Adam's final vehicle was Power Surge, an electric vehicle with two motors, a whopping 1100 horsepower, and in addition, Rear Wheel Drive and an insane top speed of 258 MPH. The vehicle had Jump Jets, Nitrox 2, and EDR, and Changing Treads. He used it for the rest of his time driving for Tezla. Trivia * This was the first time Power Surge was seen on the Teku team. * Had the RP completed, Adam would have competed in the Ultimate Race. Category:TASCforce Characters Category:Test RP Category:Teku Category:Team Leaders